If It Makes You Happy
by adorkable395
Summary: Lilly and Joe have disliked each other from the moment they met. Will a summer together on a world wide tour change that? Or will they get caught up in their insults and pranks- Loe and Niley and KevinxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hi everyone! so this is my first Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers story and I hope you all enjoy it!

--I don't own anything--

Lilly and Joe hated each other

Fifteen-year-old Lilly Truscott stood up off of the floor after tying the lime green laces on her navy blue converse. She twirled a piece of indigo colored wig hair between her perfectly hot pink manicured fingers while she waited for her best friend Miley Stewart to open the front door.

"Hey Lilly" Miley dressed as Hannah said as she opened the door widely with a large grin on her face. She then made her way over to the kitchen.

"Hey Miles. So what's the plan for tonight's concert" Lilly asked while she took a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Well actually we are having some special guests coming to the concert tonight" Miley said pulling two bottles of water out of the fridge.

"Ooo, really? Who? Please don't be my family" Lilly said accepting the water great fully from Miley and taking a giant gulp.

"Very funny Lils, but no, its not your family. Actually, remember when my dad wrote that song with the Jonas Brothers, and we then recorded that song together..."

"Oh my gosh, are you trying to tell me that THE Jonas Brothers are actually going to be coming to your concert tonight, and that I am actually going to get to meet them as a GIRL"

Miley laughed at the girl and nodded her head excitedly.

A very loud "EEEEEEPPPPP" was heard from Lilly as she stood up and did a happy dance.

"So I guess you told her darlin'" Robby Ray dressed as Hannah's manager said as he walked down the steps and into the living room with the two girls.

"I sure did daddy" Miley exclaimed happily standing up to happy dance along with her best friend.

"Well, we better get a move on then, we don't want to be late for the concert, and your performance with the Jo Bros"

"Oh gosh daddy, please don't call them that," Miley said trying to prevent any embarrassments from occurring later with the Jonas Brothers.

Lilly stopped her happy dance "Wait, I didn't know you were going to be singing with them, that is so cool!"

"Yep, and if it goes well then our managers are going to try and work out a tour between us, one in which a certain Lola Luftnagle can tag along on if she chooses to do so." Miley said awaiting a response from her best friend.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? EEEEEEEEPPPPP!" Lilly screamed as she began to happy dance again. She was so excited, she always thought Joe was so cute and now she would finally be able to get to meet him as her. Well technically not…but in a way.

The three ventured out to the limo and during the ride there, all Miley and Lilly could do was talk about the Jonas Brothers, and how cute they were, and how excited they were to see them. Once they got to the concert hall they were all introduced or re-introduced. Miley and Nick really started to get into their friendship while Kevin got along with all of them. Joe on the other hand…well lets just say he and Lilly didn't exactly get off to the best start…

Flash Forward- One Year Later…

Lilly's POV

"Ugh Miley, I cant believe we have to go on tour with the Jonas Brothers, I mean seriously, Nick and Kevin are fine…but Joe?" I exclaimed as I plopped down on Miley's bed. As you can tell, that fateful night at the concert approximately a year ago went exactly as planned, and now we are going on tour with them for three months as of 4 days.

"Oh common Lilly he's really not _that _bad. I mean sure, He's played a couple of tricks on you…maybe he's made fun of a few things, but really…its all in good fun…right?" Miley said in response.

I scoffed

"Sure it is Miley, Sure it is. You know I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to make this tour a living hell for me. Oh goodness, what am I going to do"?

"I don't know, I mean he's nice to me."

"Oh well that makes me feel better thanks a lot Miles"

"I'm sorry Lil's its just that I cant help but be a little excited for the tour, I mean we get to spend time with Nick…" She stopped to sigh, and I lightly coughed in response "…and Joe and Kevin" she quickly added.

I giggled in response. I mean I know she has a huge crush on Nick and if my observation skills are correct then he has a major crush on her too. I mean, common, every time he looks at her he gets this dazed look in his eyes, like she's the only person in the room or something. It's quite amusing actually. If I remember correctly, one of the only times that Joe and I had ever once gotten along it was when we were making fun of them. But of course this was short lived because once we realized that we were actually getting along we quickly went back to our old ways of petty insults and pranks.

I cannot believe I actually had a crush on this kid. I mean sure he's good-looking…Tall, dark, handsome, fits my perfect guy category perfectly. If only he wasn't such an...I don't know...ass. I mean I guess what I'm trying to say is that if he was actually remotely nice to me…my opinions might be different. And yet, here we are and he is the absolute bane of my existence. And let me tell you, it is quite obvious that he doesn't like me much either…and I don't even know what I did wrong.

"Oh, by the way Miles, uhm, what about the whole secret thing. I mean a tour for three months, they are bound to find out eventually."

"I was actually just about to tell you, we are going to have an unveiling" Miley said with a nervous smile.

"What do you mean an 'unveiling' like we come in with our wigs, then rip them off and say 'Look Magic…'" but Miley cut me off with a scoff before I could continue with my sarcastic rant.

"No silly, well, I mean, I guess it will go something along those lines, but we were going to invite them over for dinner and then casually during dessert we would tell them. Simple as one, two, three" Miley said with an uncertain glint in her eyes.

"Miles are you…nervous about this?" I knew she was, I could tell by looking at her that she was.

"Well I guess, I mean I don't know what they are going to think, how they are going to react…are they going to pull an Oliver and faint, or a Jake and just be shocked, or are they going to be like when you found out…mad"

She took a seat at her bed and started nervously tapping the heels of her feet together.

I scooted over to comfort her. To be completely honest, I was kind of nervous to, I mean what would they think…what would Joe think. Wait, what am I thinking, I don't care what Joe thinks. Psh. Pft. Psh.

"Oh common Miley, everything is going to be fine, everything is going to stay the same." I said comfortingly

"I hope so," Miley said "but I'm mostly worried about what Nick will think, what if he doesn't like me anymore…as a friend I mean."

The one thing that I thought was always hilarious about Nick and Miley's or should I say Hannah's relationship, was that they both liked each other, but neither one could tell…it was quite funny actually. But I kind of felt bad in a way. I mean liking someone and them liking you back, but never realizing the others feelings, both too scared to say anything. That's a tough situation. But I mean, if they don't realize it soon enough, I could always give them each that little push.

"I know what your saying Miley, but you have nothing to be worried about. They are all very nice boys and I'm sure they will understand" I said to her

"Thanks Lil, you're the best friend ever" She said giving me a hug

"No problem" I responded, "Now, when is this little meeting taking place…"

"…Well actually its tonight" Miley said with the nervous smile returning

" Great" I said through clenched teeth "Just great"

Oh boy should this night be interesting.

A/N- So what did you guys think? review...and thanks so much for reading! 3 Always, adorkable395


	2. Chapter 2

Joe's POV

a/n: hey everyone, so here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

--I don't own anything--

Joe's POV

I walked into Nick's room looking for my green t-shirt.

"Hey Nick, have you seen my green shirt, I was going to wear it for tonight"

Nick looked up at me from going through his clothes and threw me my shirt.

"Yeah, here it is" he exclaimed

"And may I ask _why_ my shirt is in here?"

"No, you may not" Nick responded and then pushed me out of his room.

Goodness, some people. He's probably just nervous to see Hannah tonight. He obviously likes her, and as much as he may deny it, we all know its true.

When her manager called he said that they had something important to tell us in reference to the tour. I had absolutely no idea what that was supposed to mean but I just hoped that Lola would be there. I don't know why, but lately something about her was just so entrancing. I mean she was obviously a very beautiful girl, there was no denying that, but I guess just something about her makes me get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Hmm. Maybe its just gas…or at least I hope it is.

I mean I don't think I have a crush on her, do I? … Nah…. I think. Oh boy.

Either way, I guess I just got so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized the time. I still had to get dressed and fix my hair but it was already 6:30, oh great, we are supposed to be there by 7.

I quickly pulled on my green shirt and dark wash jeans while I took one last look in the floor length mirror. I then took some gel and moved some pieces of hair around. I wasn't sure what kind of look I was going for, but I knew that I wanted to look nice. I was done getting ready in 20 minutes flat…piece of cake.

"Joe, lets go or we are going to be late," Kevin said as he knocked on the door in my room.

"Just a minute" I responded as I grabbed my cell phone and wallet and headed down the steps

I ran out the front door to find my family in the car and ready to go…why is it that I am always the last one out of the house.

"What took you so long bro, now we are going to be late" Nick said with an annoyed tone.

"Well I'm sorry for making you late to be with _Hannah _since I know how much you love her and all, but some of us didn't start getting ready 2 hours before" I exclaimed snidely

"It was not 2 hours it was 1 and a half" Nick defended "And you know what, at least I didn't start getting ready 30 minutes before it was time to go and I was actually ready on time!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever" I said, I wasn't in the mood to argue with him so I just shut my mouth.

We soon arrived about 15 minutes later at a large house. We all exited the car and I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. I wasn't sure if it was because I was anticipating the news to come…or if it was because I was seeing Lola again. Ok its definitely the first one, it just has to be.

We all walked up to the front door, our parents trailing behind us and Frankie was the one to ring the doorbell. I don't know why but for some reason he just loves to press the button. Even when we are on an elevator, he always likes to press the button for the floor we are going to. Anyways, soon enough Robby Ray arrived at the door and invited us all in warmly. The house smelled delicious and it was nice. I liked the décor and the feel I got from being there.

Lilly's POV

Ok so I am now in Miley's room getting ready for the Jonas Brothers to arrive. It feels like my stomach is going to pull me down to the floor. I guess you could call it nerves. I wore more Lilly like clothes tonight because if they were going to find out who I was, I may as well dress as myself. Miley decided to do the same thing for the most part, only she kind of combined the two styles into something unique.

Miley was already in her Hannah wig and I decided on a purple wig for tonight. I put my hair up and plopped the wig down on my head so that I could adjust it to look natural. I then looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a white baby doll top and a pair of melon colored gladiator flip-flops. My outfit was almost complete but I felt it needed something else, so I added a script L necklace and a really cool patterned melon colored headband to my purple wig, I was good to go. I looked towards Miley who was wearing a butterfly necklace, a loose sequin tank top and a pair of cute white shorts with wedges.

"So Miles do you think your ready" She looked at me with question "to tell your secret" I continued on. I saw her mouth form in the shape of an O and she sighed.

"I guess" she began adjusting her wig in the mirror "Or at least as ready as ill ever be"

I nodded my head in agreement and went to go sit on her bed, but just as I was about to take my seat, the doorbell rang.

Miley looked at me and smiled nervously. I smiled back with the same look and walked over to her giving her a comforting hug.

"Don't be nervous, we still have at least an hour before we have to tell them…lets just enjoy the time we have until then and see how the night carries out" I then pulled away.

"You're right," Miley answered "lets just enjoy their company like we always do and when the time comes; everything will work out just fine"

"Ok" I responded

"HANNAH, LOLA THE JONAS' ARE HERE" Robby Ray called up to us.

"You ready?" she asked me

"Yup" I responded

We then did our handshake and made our way down the steps to greet the Jonas'

Joe's POV

As Hannah and Lola made their way down the steps, I couldn't help but notice how in some way they looked different. My eyes were directly drawn to Lola and I noticed that she looked as gorgeous as ever. The one thing I noticed the most was the clothes. Her usual colorful and funky getup was toned down and if I wasn't mistaken, I think he hair looked a bit crooked. Hmm, must be my imagination…

They walked over to us and greeted our parents and then our parents left to talk to Robby Ray. They then greeted Kevin, Nick, Frankie and I. I noticed Nick staring at Hannah like she was the absolute love of his life as she leant over and hugged him with a simple kiss on the cheek. He blushed furiously. Then Hannah came over and did the same routine with Kevin, and Frankie, then me. Lola was next, she did exactly as Hannah did with Nick, Kevin and Frankie. Then she got up to me

"Hello Joseph" she said while sticking out her hand

"Hello Lola, so nice to see you again" I said while accepting her hand shake. Ok now I totally know its not my imagination. Her hair is crooked. I glanced at her one last time before simply walking away to take a seat on the couch where my brothers and Hannah were now lounging.

"So what was it that you guys needed to tell us tonight" Nick asked as her crossed one leg over the other and leaned back into the couch.

I noticed Hannah look at Lola nervously while she responded, "Oh, you guys will find out after dessert"

"Ok…" Nick trailed off nodding hesitantly

I wasn't sure what was up, but something big was going to happen tonight, I could feel it.

"So Lola" I asked, "Get any new colored hair dyes, I don't know maybe some hot pink, or turquoise"

I heard her scowl. Truthfully, I liked how her hair was always changing, and I really liked the funky colors it changed to, but at this moment I was trying to push her buttons, so I simply just smirked in her direction as she responded.

"Actually yes, I did" she said, " I got the color puke, you know like the color of your shirt" she snapped back sarcastically

I just simply laughed it off. Our fights were stupid ones most of the time, but sometimes they got bad, and it was those I tried to avoid. So I decided to stick to the basics.

Apparently Hannah noticed the tension between us and decided to push her way into the conversation.

"So Joe, I hear that you are writing a new song" Oh great, how did she hear that? Wait, I forgot about Nick and his deep love for her. Never mind then.

"Oh yeah, I am, its really nothing much but I've just been releasing some feelings is all" her answer was a short and simple "oh" and soon enough we were called to the table for dinner.

One that little had I known, I would probably never forget.

a/n: hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this one too! So I got a message from njlove63 and she said that it would be a good idea to do auditions for Kevin's love interest. So I'm not really sure how to do the auditions, but I guess if you want to be Kevin's love interest in the story then review with your name or the name of the person and the first person that it is will get it. Thanks for the idea njlove63!

Ok well I hope you enjoyed it! Review! 3 Always, adorkable395


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN ANYTHING-unfortunately-except for the plot

Lilly's POV

We all took a seat at the table and I was instantly greeted by the sweet smell of roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. I suddenly realized how hungry I was at that moment. I waited for everyone to take a seat before I was going to take some food.

Miley as Hannah sat next to me while Nick sat across from her and Joe sat across from me. Unfortunately. Kevin sat across from Frankie who was sitting next to me and our parents took their seats more towards the end of the table. Once we were all seated Mr. Stewart told us we could dig in, so we did. I went for some chicken but as I reached for the tongs, apparently Joe had the same idea in mind and he quickly went to grab them before me. I scowled.

"You're so annoying" I muttered

He obviously must have heard me because he said in response

"Ok Lola, whatever you say"

I shot a dirty glare in his direction and turned back to my food

How immature. I mean really. So instead I went for the mashed potatoes and scooped some up on to my plate, and then realized Joe was done grabbing his chicken so I took some, and then put some vegetables on my plate as well.

We all made small talk as we ate our food and I found that dinner passed by more quickly than expected. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. Miley kept hitting my foot with hers in the middle of dinner and then soon enough it was time for dessert.

I saw Mr. Stewart stand up, this was it, it was actually going to happen.

Mr. Stewart then began

"Well as you all know, we are going on a world wide tour this summer, so the girls and I have decided that it was time we trusted you with a very large secret. You would've found out soon enough since a three month tour is a while, but we are really trusting you with this so we are going to ask you to please not tell anyone"

Miley and me then stood up and walked over to Mr. Stewart and he nodded at Miley first to take off her wig. I saw her lightly tug on the blonde hair and her brunette locks tumbled around her face and on her shoulders. I heard the Jonas' gasp.

"Hi, my real name isn't Hannah Montana, its actually Miley Stewart"

And then Mr. Stewart nodded towards me. I pulled at my purple wig and felt my blonde hair cascade down my back and in front of my shoulders.

"And my name isn't really Lola Luftnagle, its actually Lilly Truscott" I looked over to the boys…

Kevin looked shocked, his mouth was slightly agape, Nick was staring at Miley with so much admiration and… love…it was a little…scary. And Joe, Joe was looking at me. Really weirdly, might I add. It was kind of freaking me out until he snapped out of it when Mr. Jonas got up to speak

"Well we truly are glad that you told us, don't worry your secret is safe with us"

We all smiled towards him and Miley and I went to go over to the boys.

Joe instantly came up to me "Well I knew there had to be something under that grape head" I glared at him

"This doesn't change a thing Joseph"

"Oh dear Lillian" he seriously did not just say that "What makes you think anything will be different" I turned away, I couldn't stand to talk to him. Instead I walked over and began to talk to Kevin.

"Wow," Kevin said to me as I walked over

"Yeah" I said

"Wait so how did you keep this a secret, and why, and just wow!"

"Well, Miley was Hannah a while ago, and she wanted to keep her normal life, so she came up with her alter ego" I looked over to Miley who was talking to Nick and Joe, probably about the same thing.

"Wait but then how did you get involved" Kevin asked

"Well, I was best friends with Miley a while before, and I was also a huge Hannah fannah, haha, but when I went to one of her concerts I snuck into her dressing room and found out. I was mad at her for not telling me at first, but I understood that she had her reasons. Soon after that we had to come up with an alter ego for me, because well, it would be kind of weird if everyone saw Lilly Truscott average girl being best friends with Hannah Montana, and people might have linked Lilly to Miley and well, you know the rest, so we came up with Lola Luftnagle, international jetsetter." I responded.

An understanding look traced across his face as I finished my explanation

"Well let me just tell you, it was a very smart move, its like you guys get the best of both worlds"

Then a look of realization struck his face

"Ohhhh, so that's what that song means!"

I giggled "Yep"

Joe's POV

Well that was nothing short of shocking. I mean I always thought Lo…I mean Lilly was pretty and all, but for some reason, I just can't seem to take my eyes off of her now. It's weird, because before I thought I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, now I'm gunna be full-on staring…great. I pretended to listen as 'Miley' as they call her, continued to explain to Nick in detail about this whole secret thing. Nick was just listening intently…shocker…and I was doing what else…. staring at Lilly. I don't know what to do! Everything is so confusing…I thought I hated Lilly, and now I don't know what to do.

All I know is that when I told her nothing was going to change…I was lying.

The revealing of her secret is kind of like the revealing of mine…I think I might be in love with Lilly Truscott.

Oh. Crap.

Lilly's POV

I hopped on the couch watching Miley say goodbye to the Jonas's. I had already said my goodbyes.

Soon enough Mr. Stewart closed the door and walked over towards the steps.

"Well, I hope you girls had a nice night, I'm going to go wash up and go to bed, if you guys need me for anything, you let me know. Oh, and don't forget to finish up any last minute packing"

"K, dad, night, love you" Miley responded as she plopped down on the seat next to me.

"Night, Mr. Stewart"

Once her dad had reached the top step, Miley turned to me

"Ok, so consensus on the evening, any thoughts, any opinions" She asked me in this odd accent. I laughed in response

"Everything went according to plan accept Joe was staring at me funny the whole night, did you notice that?" I truly was curious, cause I had noticed it, come to think of it, he stares at me a lot, even before the unveiling of our true identities.

"Actually, I did notice that, but he always stares at you, so I guess nothing has changed"

"So you noticed it too!" I said with a look of shock on my face

'Of Course, Anyone with eyes could see it" These words got me thinking, how come I never noticed this before, probably because I dislike him strongly. And that's putting it nicely.

Miley then crossed her legs underneath her, pretzel style, and turned her attention back to me. "Wanna know my theory" she asked, even though I knew she was gunna tell me anyways, but before I could respond she said "I think Joe likes you, and I think he always has, but I think tonight, the extra staring was because he finally realized it"

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Yep, and I think you like him too, just a matter of time…" I cut her off my hitting her with a pillow, which turned into a full on pillow fight…

"I am so serious Lilly" she said while catching her breath after our intense pillow fight.

Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

A/N- Omg I am sooooooooo soooooooooo sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I went away a couple of times and now school has started and its so much work but im really going to try and keep this going! I hope you enjoyed the chapter though! Review please!

Always, Adorkable395


End file.
